Organization XIII: The Next Generation
by KikatheDarkAngel
Summary: The Children of the Organization XII members: Kaxi,Maxene, Xemiax,Dexion,Axas, and Luxen.


_On top of the roof  
>The air is so cold and so calm<em>

A false wind blew over Kaxi as she sat on the edge of the roof of Memory Skyscraper. Pure raven locks tangled in the moving air as she looked up to see her father landing beside her on the ledge. Icy blue-grey eyes swept over the girl's expression before Xaldin sat beside her, wordlessly holding his arm out, offering his warmth, and ever popular position of teddy bear. Kaxi's gold rimmed blue eyes filled with new tears as a low sound came from her throat and she threw herself into his arms. The lancer pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. The sound of air being displaced made him look up. Xigbar noted the shaking shoulders of his little girl in his lover's arms before meeting cold ice eyes.

"Can I kill him now?" Kaxi snorted softly before sitting up and whipping her eyes.

"You're in line. Uncle Zexion is already working on him." The Freeshooter laughed and hugged the girl. The Whirlwind Shooter hugged her dad back, relishing the warmth.

"Look who it is." Kaxi and Xigbar followed Xaldin's line of sight to a tall teen with dark blond hair and bright green eyes leaning against the wall of a nearby building. Pacing in front of the first boy, another with slate-violet hair and soft green eyes was yelling and gesturing wildly.

"Axas." Kaxi growled deep in her throat. Xigbar chuckled as Xaldin manipulated the wind to carry the words of the two teens to the three on the roof.

"….a delicate bubble. You can't just do something like that to her!" Kaxi tilted her head as she listened to Dexion talk to the blond.

"How about instead of ranting at me about popping your "bubble's" heart, you go and-"

"Shut up, Axas! Why did you do this?" Axas summoned a ball of fire to toss between his hands before answering.

"I just found I prefer dick to pussy. Got a problem with that?" Dexion put out Axes' fireball in midtoss with a waterball at the catch phrase. "Asshole!"

"Talking about yourself again." Before the blond could do anything, the Cloaked Nocturne turned and vanished into a portal. The sound of a portal opening behind them made Xaldin and Xigbar turn in time to see their daughter leave. The gold-eyed man sighed before standing and reaching out to pull his lover to his feet.

"I vote we let the chillins duke it out themselves." Xaldin casually swatted the back of Xigbar's head, opening a portal behind them.

"We have work to do. Now." Xigbar grinned as he followed the ice eyed man, golden eye following the leather covered ass.

"Maxene. I need your help." Cool blue eyes met gold-rimmed blue as Kaxi slipped through the gardens toward her friend. Soft layered blond hair moved as the Graceful Nymph stood, glancing at her father. "It'll only take a few minutes, Uncle Marly." The pink haired man smiled softly at the black haired girl.

"I know it will take longer than a few minutes for you two, Kaxi. Go ahead. I'm going to go find Larxene." Marluxia messed with Maxene's hair and squeezed Kaxi's shoulder as he left. The blond waited until she was positive her father was gone before leading her friend to a nearby bench.

"What happened, Kaxi?" The Whirlwind Shooter fell onto the bench.

"Axas dumped me for Luxen." Blue eyes met blue. "And I think Dexi is in love with me." The blond hid a smile as she settled beside her friend.

"So Axas is gay. No big. He hurt you too many times already, Kax." A gloved hand hovered over Kaxi's arm where a burn scar in the shape of a handprint marred the pale flesh under her black uniform cloak. Kaxi smiled softly and nodded, covering the scar with her own hand. "As for Dexi, I've known that for a while." Icy blue and gold eyes widened slightly and a faint blush covered Kaxi's cheeks. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts. Kaxi! You love Dexi!" A low chuckle interrupted the black haired girl trying to quite her friend.

"So how are we going to get them together?" Xemaix asked as he tossed his long, silver-blue hair over his shoulder, his golden eyes glittering with amusement. Maxene's eyes took on a slightly evil glint.

"Well…" Xemaix leaned closer to hear his friend's plan ad Kaxi hid her face in her gloved hands. Almost twenty minutes later, the two making plans sat back with matching grins.

"This is going to be too easy."

Kaxi glanced around the hallway, making sure the coast was clear before slipping out of Maxene's room, tugging down the hem of the skirt she was wearing. The blond slipped out of the room in a dress she had made out of one of her mom's old, battleworn Organization coats. The skirt anf vest set Kaxi wore had been made from one of Marluxia's old coats.

"Maxene, if my father catches me in this, I'm dead."

"Trust me, Kax. Come on." Kaxi sighed.

"If I die, it's your fault."

"What's Maxene's fault?" Kaxi squeaked and jumped, turning and tripping over her Organization boots. A warm arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling. "I'm sorry, Kaxi. I didn't mean to scare you." Kaxi put a trembling hand against her chest, looking up at kind, electric green eyes.

"I'm fine, Uncle Demy." Demyx smiled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Good. So, what's Maxene's fault?" Kaxi blushed as her friend giggled.

"We're gonna get Kax and Dexi together!" The Melodious Nocturne smiled and kissed the black-haired girl's forehead.

"Just be careful with my little dolphin's heart, kiddo."

"KAXI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" The Whirlwind Shooter squeaked and hid behind her friend as Xigbar came up the hall.

"It's my idea, Uncle Xig. We're going to get Kaxi and Dexion together! Though, we may need a little time to do this and get Kaxi changed before Xaldin finds out…." Xigbar looked his daughter over and grinned, looking at Demyx.

"Ready to destract Xaldin long enough for the girls to pull this off and get back in for Kaxi change?" Demyx smiled and summoned his weapon.

"Fight?" The Freeshooter laughed.

"Fight." A slightly evil grin spread across the blond's face.

"Kitchen?" Xigbar grinned, cocking his gun.

"Kitchen. Bye, girls." The two men took off through a portal, yelling as they went. Kaxi and Maxene fell against each other, giggling at the older generation's antics.

"Come on, Kax. Let's get your boy." Nodding, the dark-haired girl followed her friend through the castle, searching for the violet haired illusionist.


End file.
